Some Things Never Change
by BloodyFingerWriting Co
Summary: Post-Madoka's wish. Homura wakes up in the world that her friend had sacrificed herself to make. Thing is, that all is not as it seems to be. With Magical Beast popping up everytwhere, its up to Homura to take up the mantle of magical girl once more... Full summary inside.


Something's Never Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka Magica in any way, shape or form. This is merely a fan work based on the concepts of others. Please support the official release.

**Summary: Post-Madoka's wish. Homura wakes up in the world that her friend had sacrificed herself to make. Thing is, that all is not as it seems to be. With Magical Beast popping up everywhere, it's up to Homura to take up the mantle of magical girl once more. With the help of her friends and a new Organization of Magical Girls, Homura is not alone this time. But the enigmatic leader of the Organization has secrets….**

* * *

_**A burning village, a monsters roar. The Miasma blocks out the light as it chokes the city in its evil taint.**_

All he felt was pain. He could feel his life slipping away…..

_**A boy lays broken in the rubble, his blood stains the floor.**_

He didn't want to die. He wanted to live!

_**A beast with white fur hears his prayers, and offers a contract.**_

He would do anything to just to live for another moment. He would sell his very soul if it meant that he could live.

_**"Would you like to make a contract with me?"**_

If this will let me live, then I will accept this contract. Regardless of the terms!

_**"Then make a wish, any wish, and our contract will be formed."**_

Then, beast, give me eternal life! Let me fear death, nevermore!

_**"As you wish."**_

_**With that the contract that would seal the boy's fate was formed, and the boy was consumed in light.**_

* * *

**5 years later…..**

It had been some time since he had formed a contact with the Kyubey. He had been given immortality in exchange for him to gain immeasurable power. It wasn't a bad deal all considering. Sure his body had become a fake, he didn't particularly care for that little detail but really his body had become more perfect in his opinion. Sure he had to fight demons in order to survive. That didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, his magic had been perfected and hone to a level many did not ever get close to.

Currently he was a wanderer, simply traveling to where he was needed most. His home had been destroyed by the King beast Xavier, leaving him a magi without a home or territory to call his own. Working on a mercenary basis wasn't so bad anyway. He always met new people and got to see new places. He currently was in some no name costal town. These places were usually the worst, as they had no one to protect the town, magical beast pretty much were left unchecked in places like this so he went around "liberating" them.

It wasn't a very bad job to do, he quite liked it in-fact. He felt he was helping people just like the Knights of legends would. He felt that he had a duty to these people because he had the power to protect them.

The only thing that sucked was that he didn't make any monetary gain by doing any of this. It wasn't like he was paid by the hour so he pretty much had to be like a beggar whenever he needed any money. He also performed small jobs for anybody willing to hire him. He made some coin that way but there definitely needed to be a better way for people like him.

The boy was still lost in thought when a white creature scampered up to him, the boy would have stepped on the creature had the beastie not made its presence known to him.

"I see that you're still wasting your time on these small towns." said the beast as it stared up at the boy with unblinking, beady red eyes.

The boy simply gave the creature a small smile. "Well I would not have to be here if there was someone to protect the people." he motioned for the creature to climb on top of his shoulder. The thing complied and jumped onto his arm before he scampered up the limb. "Besides, it's not like I have a territory to remain at. I am a wanderer and that's what I do, I wander."

"Your time is wasted on places like this." The beast said. "Perhaps it would be prudent to find an area suited to you? I'm sure there are a number of places that could use someone as strong as you."

The boy shook his head. "All the good places are already taken, and it's not like I can just waltz right into them and decide to settle down. There would be trouble with the locals and you and I both know how the girls get territorial."

"Perhaps you could simply force them to leave? You could even make them into your subordinates." The creature suggested. "It would be a trivial matter with your strength."

The boy just shook his head and continued to walk through the crowd of people as they went about their day. None seemed to notice him or the creature that sat atop of his shoulder. "Well I will think about it Kyubey. I don't think that it is right for someone to just kick another girl out of their territory. I don't like the idea of the fighting the others as well. We should be helping each other rather than get into territory wars with them. Leave all the war-mongering business to the monarchs."

"It definitely would be beneficial for you to control a large territory rather than wander the lands mopping up the small towns." Kyubey replied.

"Yes, well let's save this conversation for later. Let's get onto to business; I assume this isn't a chat between two old friends is it?"

Kyubey just gave his head a little tilt at the mention of being referred to as "friend", but it said nothing. "Quite right, I have been getting reports of magical girls using people as bait to produce more remnant shards. This goes against the laws that I have placed and as such I have suggested to my superiors that you be sent in to stop this."

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and gave the creature a sides-way glance. "Why did you suggest me for this? Sure it's not exactly something I agree with in terms of practice, but using people as bait isn't exactly dangerous. Well not more so than usual."

Kyubey hopped off his shoulder and stood in front of him. "You are right in that examination, but the reason why we put a stop to this is because doing this increases the chance of birthing a King Demon." The beast said. "With the increase of corruption being left unchecked, the process of creating a King Demon egg is accelerated. Normally this would take hundreds of years to actual make this worrisome. But in a big castle town like the one they're doing it at, it becomes a problem. We try to prevent the creation of King Demons as they tend to kill off all local magical girls due to them being un-believably strong."

The boy nodded at all the information. He closed his eyes and took a moment to think over his options. In one hand, it wasn't his problem what other magical girls did. Sure if he had come across this town in his travels and seen this he would have put a stop to this. To go out of his way and put a stop to it seemed to be very troublesome to him.

On the other hand it wasn't right what those girls were doing, it already made him upset when he saw the towns that he traveled to. He had seen what happened to those places that did not have anyone to protect them. So it put a bad taste in his mouth when he thought of those who would abuse their power and ignore their duty.

"If you would like, you will be compensated for your services. We can provide remnant shards or monetary payment, whichever you prefer." The beast spoke up.

Well if he was going to go do some work he might as well be paid for it. With his mind made up he accepted the Kyubey offer. He was given the location and they worked out his payment. With their deal made, Kyubey scampered off to into one of the alleyways before he disappeared.

The boy made his way off to the little inn he was staying at. It was rare for him to have enough to afford to stay in an inn, but he had had some money this time and decided to get a good rest for once. Laying on the streets was not only un-healthy but it felt like murder on the back.

He made his way past the barmaid and headed straight up the stairs to where the rooms were. He opened the wooden door that led into a small bed-chamber with very little furniture. There was only a small bed and dresser with a mirror mounted on top of it.

He slipped off the cloak that he had been wearing and dropped the tiny sack that held his belongings in it. He made his way to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. He took out a small brush that he had left in there earlier. He looked up into the mirror and took a moment to simply look at himself.

He had dark wavy hair and a slightly tanned skin. His eyes were of a dark red and gave him a sort of sinister look. He was only 22 years of age but he didn't look a day over 17, due to his immortality wish. He wasn't very handsome compared to some of the noble boys he had seen once. He had an earthy look though and that made him not the most hideous thing around but his rather normal looks probably wouldn't get the attention of any princesses.

That thought made a tiny smile appear on his face, showing of his surprisingly white teeth. If there was one thing that he had always admired about himself, it was his smile. He had inherited his teeth from his father and had taught how to properly care for them by his mother. It had been when he was young that his mother had shown him how to scrub his teeth the "proper" way. His father had been watching over them letting that amazing grin beam off his face as he had watched him struggle from his fussing mother.

The smile slowly disappeared off his face as he thought of his parents. They had been killed in the attack that had destroyed his village. They had been crushed when the building they were in had collapsed on top of them. He had barely managed to survive then that was when he had been contracted.

He blearily remembered the magical girls that had fought the beast while he lay on the ground dyeing. He saw them valiantly fight on to the last girl in their effort to stop the beast. They had all fallen one by one as the beast's rampage went unchallenged. He wished he could have saved those girls, he wished he could have stopped the beast before it had destroyed the village. Alas those were nothing but memories and regrets. He at least managed to kill that whelp for what it had done. King Xavier was tough but he had gotten the drop on the bastard. He hit him straight through the skull with a Magical Lance. The beast definitely didn't expect that, he then took advantage of the beast's pain and pinned him to the ground with more lances before he hit him with a blast of pure magic.

He had killed the King Demon but it had been all for naught. His parents had been killed and all that he had held dear in his heart was destroyed. If it wasn't for his wish and the special circumstances of his contract, he probably would have fallen into despair. It was then that he became a wanderer and just traveled about. He had spent the past five years getting stronger and training his magic. He had accepted what had happened to his life and all the change that it had brought. He even accepted all the little "secrets" that Kyubey had about the true nature of the Magi.

He had kept an upbeat attitude and simply continued on. He chose not to dwell on the bad things, yet he didn't run from them. He had been told by the Kyubey that the most common thing to kill the older magical girls were not the demons of that plagued the towns and villages. It was the grief that they had accumulated for all the time they had spent as magical girls.

While he wasn't sure that the grief could kill him, but he didn't want to leave it to chance and so he didn't let the small things get him down. He enjoyed his job and liked his life.

With that thought he slipped off his boots and took off his shirt. He lay in the nice comfy bed of straw and cotton that he had pain for and decided to get some rest before he set off the next day.

He was sure that if he was going to go confront some magical girls on their evil deeds, he was sure that they were going to try to fight and kill him. It was pointless considering that he could not be killed in battle or otherwise. It sure as hell hurt a lot when he was injured though so he was going to at least try not to be skewered this time. That had hurt the last time he had to go up against a magical girl over some territory issues. He had made sure to show her just what it had felt like in return. The only difference was that he had taken the sword to the gut and had gotten up again. She had taken a Magical Lance to the gut and had not gotten up again.

He gave a tiny little chuckle to his own little joke. Sure he didn't like to fight the other magi, but that didn't mean he did not believe in revenge. Perhaps he would not even have to fight these girls, it was a slim chance but he could at least try to persuade these girls to stop their evil ways.

With that he closed his eyes and was soon snoring peacefully.

* * *

**Two weeks later….**

Well things had defiantly not had gone as peacefully as he had hoped.

After he had woken at the inn in the morning he had set off to go perform his job. It had taken him a week to reach the village in question. He had spent a couple of days scoping out the place and surveying the girls that held the territory. He laid low and learned their powers and gauged just how strong they were. There were 6 in total of the girls who held the territory. There were two older girls who ran the things and four younger ones who would obey the eldest without question. The one who led the group was a girl who looked to be about 15 years of age. She had curly bright blonde hair, and wielded an axe twice the size of her body. She was quite the looker too, what with her nice and shiny hair. Luscious lips and a body most men would find themselves in a scuffle in the middle of the street over. She must have been a noble in "normal" life.

It was the perverse part of him that had thought all these things about the girl, he would prefer to not let these thoughts into his mind while he was on the job but no one said he couldn't appreciate the female situation. Sure the others were cute and all but this one had a sort of regal beauty to her. Although it didn't help that she happened to be a royal bitch.

When he had gained enough confidence to face them he decided to show himself and catch them directly in the act of using people as bait. He had shown up and told them what they were doing was wrong. He told them that it was against Kyubey's rules to do what they were doing.

That didn't go over so well with the girl. She had been offended that I, some outsider, would come into her territory and tell her what to do. They had been surprised that I was able to see them as its common for males not to be able to be aware of magic, lest there be a magical boy around. It didn't really matter how rare I was in the end as she tried to decapitate me.

Sure a six on one fight isn't exactly fair, but I managed to take all of them down. I had moved quickly to dodge the attack of the girl. I used my Flash to quickly move to one of the girls and took her hostage. The leader didn't care as she tried to cut me through the girl.

I flung the girl aside and blocked the blade with my own. I tripped her up and kicked her right in the chest. The others engaged on me but I took to the roof tops and mad the battle a mobile one. I ran across the rooftops as they chased me. I used alleyways and chimney's to take cover from the girl with the arrows. I engaged one of them that had two scimitars. We traded a couple of blows before I disarmed her. Quite literally.

Her scream of pain probably will haunt my nightmares, but I quickly put her out her misery. They were all intent on killing me so I decided to return the favor. From then on the battle had been touch and go. I used hit and run tactics to deal with them but like I said a six on one battle isn't really fair.

I had been forcing the one with the arrows to back off when they had caught me in a trap. They had used the arrows girl to bait me and they had me surrounded. Two of them sprung up from inside of the house and had tried to cut me in three pieces as one went high and the other low. I jumped and twisted my body mid-air to avoid the attacks both blades missed me as I had spun in mid-air, I even managed to kick the bottom one and punch the top one. The one with the arrows got me though, an arrow straight to the heart and the pretty blonde one jumped in and cut me down. It was a good plan except that they didn't count on me to get back up.

It was much to their surprise that I started to get up and that my injuries began to heal. My supposed "fatal" wounds were gone in seconds. The look on their gob smacked faces was priceless. I didn't think so at the time considering that I was very, very angry.

From then on they tried multiple times to put me down but I just keep getting back up. They tried to target my soul gem, except for the fact that I don't have one. The thing is that when one wishes to never die, they tend to lose things that would make them capable of death. And so one by one they fell to my endless onslaught. It became easy when it was just the leader and one of the young ones. I pierced the young one with a couple dozen lances and set the body on fire. Cruel, yes, but I didn't care at the moment.

It finally was just down to me and the leader. By this time she had given up and was simply sitting on the floor, limbs slumped. She stared up at me in horror as she realized that it was pointless to fight me as I could not be killed.

"W-what are you?" she said in horror. "You take fatal wounds; you have a vast amount of strength and speed." She had a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at my blood soaked visage. Most of the blood was mine but it still looked pretty intimidating. "Are you some kind of monster?"

I just glared at her as I slowly moved closer to her. My blade held loosely at my side. I walked right up to her and looked her directly in the eyes. "I am no manner of monster but instead a simple man who feared death." Her wide blue eyes looked directly into my deep red ones. "I was simply given a second chance to live and that I what I will do for you." I banished my blade as I said that and kneeled to her level. I don't know why I was showing her mercy. My job was simple, come in stop them by any means and leave. Maybe it was because I had just got done slaughtering her comrades. It did weigh heavily on me that I had just killed those girls so maybe this was a way to somewhat redeem myself, as well as her.

"You're sparing me?"

"Not exactly," I said "What I am going to offer you is a second chance to redeem yourself. You put a lot of people in harm's way because of your greedy ways and so I was sent here to punish you. So to redeem yourself you must live with the weight of those girls death on your shoulders. They were only listening to your commands and they had to die because of that."

The girl was near tears by now and I was feeling pretty bad for how harsh I had been on them." So I will spare your life if you swear fealty to me and travel by my side as my companion. Perhaps I can show you the error of your ways in my travels." Sure it didn't make a lot of sense but it was the only way I could make sure that she didn't waste her second chance. Also I get a really pretty travel companion, that's always a plus.

The girl was obviously a coward so she accepted my deal and swore fealty to me. It was better than death to her I suppose.

"What is your name by the way?" I asked. The girl simply sat on the floor looking at all of the bodies of her fallen comrades. She was silent for a while before she replied.

"Charlotte…." she said in a whisper.

I sat next to her and surveyed the scene as well. I felt a bit dead inside for all of the death that I had caused today. I blearily noticed that I had started to shed a few tears for the girls. Perhaps I was finally losing it or something because one would not find it normal to shed tears for the enemy. But I didn't care; to me this had become something I would come to regret. A small bit of rain had started to fall, slowly washing away the blood that stained the ground, like a cloth cleaning a table. It washed away the signs of the battle as if they hadn't even happened.

We sat there for a while as the rain poured on to us. By the time I had gotten up, I had been soaked and the blood on my outfit had been washed away. I walked over to the bodies and had, one by one, started carrying them to a nearby hill. It was away from the castle-town. I dug each of their graves by myself and without the use of magic. I also carried each of them up there by myself. Once all had been properly buried I marked their graves with sticks and tied together in the shape of a cross. I said a prayer for them, asking for their safe passage and asking for forgiveness for what I had done.

For the rest of the time I spent in that town I didn't see hide nor hair of Charlotte. I figure she either skipped town or was hiding from me. I didn't really care as I guess making her swear fealty to me was a bit much and kind of spur of the moment. I was going to let her off the hook and continue on without her. When I decided to leave it was then that she had appeared. She had a small travel pack with her and it looked like she had a couple of horses with her as well. She didn't exactly look happy to be here with me but I figured that she was still scared of me after seeing what I had done.

"You know, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. It was wrong of me to kill everyone like I had, and even more so to make you swear fealty to me. You can go if you want." I said to her.

She gave me a glance as we rode on the horses she had brought. "While I would like nothing more than to stay here, and not have to ever see you again. I swore my loyalty to you in exchange for my life. So that means that like it or not, I'm stuck following you. I might not be a lot of things but a woman of my word I am." She then let her head drift downwards as she got a faraway look in her eyes." Plus I am responsible for the deaths of all the girls back there. It is only fitting that I serve out my punishment." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

I felt really bad about what I had done. I lost control of what I was doing and I had killed all those girls. They didn't even deserve to die, they were only going along with this girls orders and yet, I killed them all the same. 'It was true what Charlotte had said about me earlier. I was some kind of monster.'

"For what it's worth, Charlotte, I'm sorry that I killed them. I truly am sorry, I know my words might not mean much to you but-but I just want you to know how truly sorry I am." By this time tears were falling from my eyes. Wow I wasn't usually this angsty but I was really feeling this hard.

With that we remained silent for the rest of the day, with me making a silent vow to never take another life.

* * *

**One Year Later….**

A lot had happened since I had murdered those girls in the village. I was of course thanked for my services by the Kyubey and paid my price. Me and Charlotte had continued to travel the country side dealing with the Demons and such. We had met another magical girl wanderer as well. Her name was Alexandra and she had been sold into slavery before she had wished for her freedom. She had beautiful flowing purple hair, golden eyes and a nice body (Me and my perverse thinking again). She had joined our group after we had fought together to liberate a town under siege from an army of Magical demons. Another King Demon was to emerge and was causing a massive amount of demons to appear, we had to kill it. It was a tough battle but we eventually killed it and received the special remnant from its dead carcass. From then on we seemed to pick up a lot of other followers as well.

In the short span of a year I had picked up a following of 12 girls, one might consider himself to be the luckiest man alive if he were in my situation. Although it is a bit of a handful at times leading all of these girls as they had come to look up to me as a leader. I didn't really want to be looked at as such but they were all lost girls and needed someone to look after them. So I took up the mantle of leader and decided that we would go around helping those that needed help. Whether it was helping kill some demons or helping an old man with a heavy burden we would help all those that needed it. We even did a few jobs for the Kyubey here and there. Sometimes we even managed to land ourselves in wacky misadventures.

Everything was going fine until I got the call.

* * *

"Hey wake up." Kyubey said as he shook the boy.

"Mrrmmhmmp" the boy said sleepily

"Wake up!" the creature said it took a nibble on the boy's ear. This caused the boy to go from sleepy to wide awake in a manner of moments. He grabbed the offending creature by the ears and held him up to his face.

"Is there a reason why you disturb my peaceful sleep?" yawned out the boy as he sent a rather tired look to the creature. He did not like to be disturbed while he was sleeping and it was pretty obvious how much he loved to sleep. He slept like a log and a rock combined.

"Yes there is, if you would please put me down I will explain to you the situation at hand." He dropped the creature to the floor. The thing then jumped atop his bed and looked at him with those unblinking red eyes of its. "To make this simple, we have a crisis at hand and we need you and your group to go handle it for us."

The boy was surprised; the Kyubey was never this direct and vague when it came to asking for help. Whatever this mission was, it probably was dangerous.

"What are we talking about here? More Demon Kings? A group of rogue magical girls? Some evil magic relic causing the moon to fall in three days? I need details."

"Reports have been coming in from everywhere that multiple King Demons have sprung up from out of nowhere. This shouldn't be happening; Demon Kings are born from compounded years of corruption and sin from humans staying in one place for long periods of time. Why you humans do this I will never understand.." The boy simply cleared his voice, signaling for the creature to continue. "We have reasons to believe that the reason for all these Kings being born is because something more terrible is coming our way. Something we have never seen before."

The boy frowned; this was starting to get really serious. If the Kyubey and the powers that be didn't know what was going on then that meant that something was very, very wrong.

"I don't know if I should accept this mission Kyubey. I am responsible for the lives of all the girls that follow me. I can't make this big of a decision without them so I ask that you give me some time to give you an answer." The boy said.

Kyubey jumped onto the window pane that looked out over the small countryside. "That is fine, but we keep in mind that we will reward you substantially for your services. We really need for your team to go and take care whatever it is that is causing this." With that said the creature jumped from the window.

The boy sat in his bed awake for some time. Thinking about Kyubey's offer and the ominous mission he had given. He was broken from his train of thought when a knock at his door came.

"Come in." He spoke out. The old door swung open to reveal Charlotte, the first of his companions. When they had first started out traveling together, their relationship was rocky. He felt guilty for killing all of those girls and she was scared and angry at him for doing that as well. With time though she had warmed up to him and eventually became more open to him. He could call her his friend and he hoped that she thought the same.

"Oh, Charlotte. What is it that you need?"

Charlotte walked over to his bed "I couldn't sleep and I heard you talking to someone from my room." she then took a seat on his bed.

"Oh that? Yeah Kyubey stopped by to offer us another job." Charlotte got a cold look in her eyes at the mention of Kyubey's name. She was still angry at that little rat for sending an assassin after her (1).

"What was the job? Another King Demon? Some magical relic going to cause the moon to fall in three days?" The boy let out a snort of laughter at that. Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just something I said earlier. But the job was that something has been causing massive amounts of King Demons to be born and the Kyubey wants our group to put a stop to it." He sat up straighter and swung his legs off the bed as he sat right next to Charlotte. "I don't know if we should accept this mission. It sounds like bad news to me."

"Maybe so, but we have faced lots of Demons before and with the combined might of all 13 of us, whatever it is we are facing won't stand a chance." she replied.

"Yes, but Kyubey sounded worried and this is coming from an emotion-less alien creature thing. I'm just worried that whatever it is we are going up against will be too much for us to handle." he really worried for the girls that choose to call him leader. Whatever call he made he was responsible for it. All this pressure was kind of bringing him down.

Charlotte being the ever so perceptive person she was, she decided to comfort him. "He, don't let this get to you much. Whatever call you make we have the upmost confidence that it will not get us all horribly killed." she might have been perceptive but she was bad at comforting.

The boy let out a small chuckle, Charlotte was pretty bad at this. She never was good at relating with other due to her upbringing but she had a rather weird sense of humor that was the thing with nobles, they all had their quirks. "Well that's just it; this is something I'm gambling our lives on. Something about what the Kyubey said is making me nervous."

"Then don't take the job if you don't like it." Charlotte gave a simple solution.

"But what would happen to the people if we just let this, whatever it is, just roam about. Our group has the best chance of taking it down as it is rare for this many people to come together, at least within our world." he threw his arms exaggeratedly. "Honestly I don't know why you guys follow me, well except for you since your bound by oath."

Charlotte simply bopped him on the head." You idiot, we follow you because we all like you."

"Wah? You all like me? But I know for a fact that Henrita is a Homo-."

"Not like that you dummy!" Charlotte cut him off. "We all find you admirable and inspiring. We follow you because we wouldn't follow anyone else. We also follow you because we have nothing better to do." she gave him a wily grin at this statement. He gave her a sticked out tongue in return. "Look, when I met you one year ago I didn't particularly like you all that much. Who could blame me, you were essentially sent there to kill me and you did kill all my subordinates at the time."

He still felt pretty bad about that still.

"The point is that I came to find you as a friend and trust your leadership far better than my own. The last time I led someone they ended up dead."

Did he forget to mention that she also loved black humor?

"So don't doubt yourself so much, whatever decision you make, I'm sure it will be a good one." With that said she stood up and smoothed her night gown. She made to leave the room before stopping at the door frame. "It wasn't entirely untrue what I said earlier, about some us liking you." she turned her head and gave him a small little wink before she closed the door and headed back to her own room.

Well that was quite the surprise.

The boy lay back on his head with his arms behind his head. A smile slowly spread across his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he felt happy.

Well that definitely brought his mood up. He had decided what he would do. It was late at night so he would wait till the morning to tell the girls of their new assignment.

* * *

**A Few Days Later….**

The Castle-town was covered in a choking miasma of evil energy. The sky was blocked out, choking out the sunlight, the light that made it through barely allowed for any visibility. Purple lightning streaked across the sky revealing the surrounding castle. The walls were near crumbled and had sustained major damage in the fight that was taking place. In the middle of the court yard was a small dark barrier that pulsed every so often. It oozed of dark miasma and spawned the magical beast from its darkness. Hordes of demons spilled out from the oozing, pulsating, barrier. They all were focused on one spot though. This was where a group of warriors stood.

"There's too many of them!" Shouted out a blue haired girl, she wore a sort of cleric's dress that was pure white. She wore a headdress that was also white but with gold lined on the outside. She had a rather normal body type and was about 15 looking. She carried a staff that had a pair of wings on the top. "I'm running out of magic here!" She shouted as she dodged a beam of energy before she delivered a crushing blow to a demon that was unfortunate enough to be too close to her.

"We just have to hold out a little longer!" yelled the boy as he stood in silver armor that had gold mixed in with the armor, he wore a red mantle on his shoulders. He summoned up two broad swords and proceeded to tear into a group of demons that had been getting too close to their perimeter. "The barrier looks to be reaching its breaking point! This is it; whatever hatches from that thing needs to be dead by the end of this day."

"I won't matter if we run out of magic before that thing hatches! We need to fall back!" replied the blue haired girl.

"Afraid of a little pressure? I didn't know you cracked so easily Catherine. Perhaps you should have stayed with the others over at fall back point." said a purple haired girl that wore a light grey tunic with a black over coat. She wore thigh high boots that was a deep red color. She wielded two flails. She was rather stacked but had a bulky body as her arms were a bit more muscular than the average girl.

"Shut it Alexandra! We need to-" she was cut off as she dodged a volley of energy beams and sent back a couple of her own. "I am simply saying that retreating and regrouping right now might be a good thing."

A volley of arrows flew overhead and pierced the masks of the demons with deadly accuracy. A girl wearing a flak tunic that was colored gray and green hopped about the battle field. She performed graceful feats of acrobatics as she killed demons mid-air. She had long black hair that she had tied up in a bun and a rather petite body. Her weapon was a long bow and a quiver of arrows that were attached to her back. She landed gracefully in front of the group of three. "I agree with Catherine, we need to tactically retreat for now and allow the others to link up with us. If the monster is coming now then we need everyone here." she said in a calm tone, despite the hectic battle going in front of her. She notched two arrows and let them fly into two demons. Their masks shattered and they died.

"Alright," the boy said "We retreat now and link up with the others. Elsie you take point" he ordered as he threw his broad swords into a pair of demons, they impaled both and continued through five more before they exploded in a flash of energy, killing all within its range. He then summoned up a cross bow and shot a demon in the face before he discarded the weapon.

The others moved through the crowd of demons killing all that were in their way with Elsie taking the front and the boy taking the rear. They all moved like a well-oiled machine and covered each other's weak spots. They then made it out of the crowd of demons and rushed over to and arch way were another archer stood on top of sniping enemies from a distance. There stood another group of warriors that all looked a little exhausted and were covered in scrapes and scratches.

The boy walked up to Charlotte who was leaning against a wall as she held her bandaged side. She had been burned slightly by a beam that she hadn't reacted in time to dodge completely. She looked up at her leader as he stood above her with his hand out-stretched. She took his hand and let herself be helped up by him.

"Well, the gangs all here now. Is it time already?" asked a girl with silver hair, she wore a pair of dark greaves and leather armor. She had a rather average body build and looked to be about 18. She was the oldest of the group before them.

"Yeah, it's time." the boy nodded to her. "I need to know if you're okay for this battle Alice, we all know your magic isn't as strong as it used to be." he ask seriously to the silver haired girl.

The girl simply gave him a grim smile and nodded. "I may be at the end of my time here but I can surely take on one more baddie like this. Plus if I wasn't there Henrita would surely start freaking out." said Alice.

"Hey, I can handle myself in battle just fine without you!" shouted a girl with red hair with much indignation.

The silver haired girl merely smirked at the reaction, she then tussled the girls hair which caused the red hair to fume even more.

The boy went to stop the ensuing conflict before the ground shook and rumbled. All 13 of the group looked to where the origin of where the miasma was. The barrier was pulsating wildly and the miasma seemed to be sucked into a singular point as the barrier expanded.

"Everyone get ready! This is what we have been waiting for!" As one all the group moved toward the barrier. They cut a path through the demons that stood in their way and stood directly behind the barrier.

Lightning flashed in the sky and wind blew a fierce gale. The ground started to crack as something started to erupt from the ground. The floor directly in the middle of the miasma point exploded outwards as a humongous claw sprung skyward. The beast clawed its way out of its earthly womb and stood higher than anything the group had ever seen. It looked to be of reptilian nature and had massive wings on its back and a long tail with spikes going up its spine. When it stood at its full height it let out a deafening roar. The roar was so great that the already damaged walls of the castle shattered under the force of the sound waves.

"ATTACK!" shouted the boy as he let loose with everything he had. He shouts hundreds of magical beams at the large beast. He threw magical lances, swords, maces, dagger, knives, and every weapon you could think of. All the magical girls followed suit, launching their own attacks at the beast.

The beast let loose a roar of anger before it swept its wing forward letting loose a devastating wave of wind that destroyed even the ground at their feet. They were flung back a good hundred feet.

The boy was flung into one of the only remaining walls that still stood. His body smashing through the heavily damaged structure. That attack had been far stronger than what he had expected. He just hoped the others were okay.

Clearing the rubble from where he had landed he stumbled to his feet as he felt some of the worse injuries heal themselves due to his magic. When he was good to move again he moved to the closest magical girl. It was the other archer who had been sniping ealier, she had green hair but wore a black-purple feathered cap. She wore a cavaliers shirt and black leather pants. Her bow was different though as it only really could shoot one arrow at a time but they were really powerful. She lay on the ground as she tried to get to her feet. It looked like flying stone had made some punctures in her as her arms and legs were bleeding.

"Sarah, are you alright?" the boy said as he helped his comrade to her feet.

"No, I'm just fine!" her reply was a biting remark said with much sarcasm. It was quite obvious that she wasn't okay.

The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, right, stupid question. "Let me fix you up, did you see where the others landed? He said to her as he transferred energy into his hands. The injury started to heal but he couldn't heal it all the way. His wish magic let him do this but it wasn't perfect to how much he could heal. So far he had only stopped the bleeding. Hopefully the rest of her body would take care of that.

"No I didn't see where the others went. We all got spread out all over the place when that thing hit us with a simple arm sweep. It didn't even hit us and yet that thing nearly took us all out!" the girl then took a step forward and summoned her bow. She took aim and unleashed a massive arrow at the beast. The thing flew true but before it hit, it stopped short as some sort of invisible barrier stopped the arrow.

"Son of a-!" the beast noticed where the fire had come from and reared back his head before he let loose and inferno of fire. The flames were coming in too quick for her to dodge and soon she was consumed in the flames.

The boy having dodged the attack using Flash released his passenger. Sarah took a deep breath of air as she had held her breath when the fire had gotten near her. The boy had jumped her and saved her from being toasted by flashing them out of there.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it; I'm going to find the others." With that the boy ran across the courtyard to where he could see attacks being launched at the beast. The courtyard was now clear of Minor magical demons due to the huge beast literally sweeping them away. The boy launched another barrage of Magical Lance at the beast, trying to get its attention away from the others. The attacks were ineffective as he the barrier around the beast stopped his attacks.

He flashed the rest of the way over to the pair of girls, stumbling as her reappeared. Flash took a lot of magic to perform and he could only do it a couple of times before he exhausted himself. It didn't help that he already expended much of his reserves already on the beast in his initial attack.

"You guys alright?" he asked the two armor clad girls.

"Cecilia and I are alright." replied the girl with blonde hair. She wore black armor although some of it was stained red with her blood.

"Elizabeth, you certainly are not alright!" Cecilia exclaimed. "A piece of stone impaled her through her side. She needs to rest!" The dirty-blonde (her hair) exclaimed.

The boy took a look at where the metal shard was. He looked Elizabeth right in the eye and she understood what he wanted to do. She nodded to him and gritted her teeth in preparation.

It didn't help her much.

She let out a horrible scream as he pulled the shard from her side. Once he had removed it, he quickly started to heal the area in question. Once he got the bleeding to stop he stopped healing the area. "You should be fine for now, I want you guys to regroup with Sarah over there and find Martha. She should be able to fix you completely. Stay out of sight from that thing. I will draw its attention for you."

"But we can still fight with you!" Elizabeth complained.

"You need medical attention; I can only heal you so much. So go find the others and regroup!" he ordered the blonde. She frowned at him before she started to limp away with Cecile. The boy turned around and stared down the beast. It seems that the beast was simply waiting for something because he did not attack any of them while they were talking.

"So it's me and you now!" he shouted to the monster. "Well let's see your barrier stop this!" the boy channeled his energy and summoned a field of magical runes that glowed a bright purple. "Conjure complete, now take this Magical Lance!" the boy threw the energy beam at the monster. The beam flew faster than most could track and pierced right through the monsters shield. In went straight into its shoulder. Going all the way through it. The monster let loose a bellow of pain and flapped its massive wings and it took to the skies despite its large size.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed out Charlotte as she threw a massive axe the size of a tower, at the beast. The axe with its size and momentum easily broke through its barrier and hit the monster straight on. The beast fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud that was felt all for miles around. The axe disintegrated as the magic that held it disappeared.

The looked over to Charlotte to see that she had collapsed due to the massive amount of magic she had just used. She wasn't unconscious she just didn't have the strength to stand anymore.

The beast took advantage of this and shot a massive fireball at her.

"Charlotte!" the boy yelled out as he used Flash to cover the distance between them. He grabbed her and flashed away right before the fireball hit and an explosion of fire consumed the area of the blast.

He set Charlotte down when he reappeared next to a fallen wall. "Stay here" he said as he flashed away again.

He reappeared right next to the beast and stabbed it with a sword he had summoned. The beast swung to knock him away but he dodged it and launched more lances at the beast. The Monster shot more fire balls at him and let loose with a stream of fire. He flashed away before any of the attacks could hit. When he reappeared he fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. He noticed another fireball coming straight at him and jumped away. The explosion still blew him back.

'Damn I can't get too close to that thing without having to use Flash. It's time for a new approach.'

The boy summoned up a pair of cross bows and fired at the monster. He then started to strafe around the beast firing it. The beast shot more fire balls at him but he would dodge them by either jumping over them or blasting through them with magical bolts. He fires a barrage of lances at the beast and then took out a long bow and charged the arrow with a large amount of magic. The Lances did almost nothing to the beast but it distracted it enough for him to fire the arrow at its head. The beast couldn't knock away the arrow in time and took the arrow straight to the face. The beast let out a roar of pain. It then did something that the boy didn't expect. It started to heal itself.

He charged it before it could heal all the damage he had inflicted on it. The beast saw what he was doing and opened its mouth. The boy brought up his bow and readied a shot to blow through any fireball it might have shot. The beast then gathered a massive amount of energy in its mouth before it shot it straight at the boy in a burst of blinding light.

The boy reacted the moment he realized that the monster wasn't going to shoot out fire. He stopped his running and slammed his hands on the ground and a large field of magical runes appeared all around him.

The beam hit the boy's barrier with tremendous force, the barrier the boy had created barely held the attack back. For what felt like hours the boy held the barrier with all the magic that he could produce to strengthen the barrier. Finally the attack stopped and he let down his barrier before he collapsed.

His vision was swimming and he could feel himself losing consciousness. That attack had taken his everything to stop and he was nearly out of energy. He looked toward his left hand where his soul mark was and saw that it not shining anymore. It was corrupt with blackness as it would glow red and had red lines. It now only had dull black lines that made up the pattern that would mark his left hand. He looked up and saw the beast charging up for another attack. He wondered if this attack would disintegrate him as that was the only plausible way to kill him. He stared right at the beast as it let loose its beam of pure energy. The light blinded him and consumed his senses.

Then he felt that something had picked him up and moved him out of the line of fire and realized that it was Charlotte. Charlotte, holding him, jumped out of the way of the attack and was flung back in the ensuing explosion. They both landed harshly as they touched down on the ground, with Charlotte still hanging on to him.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed. "Don't go and get yourself killed! I know you might be some kind of invisible freak but even you will have a hard time regenerating your entire body from nothing!" she shook him all while she said this. He realized that she had tears in her eyes.

"A simple 'you're welcome' would suffice you know." he said weakly. He gave her a small smile. Charlotte gave him a hug a few tears slid down her cheek.

"I was afraid that you were going to die." She said softly. He awkwardly returned the hug and patted her on the back. He didn't really know what to say as he had been thinking along the same lines when the monster had shot that beam at them. Speaking of which…..

He broke their hug and looked towards the beast and saw that all of the other girls that had regrouped were now fighting the beast. They were doing almost no damage to it as the monsters barrier blocked most of their attacks.

The boy tried to get to his feet but couldn't find his strength to stand up. Charlotte put his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. She barely able to hold the both of them up due to her exhaustion. "What are we going to do about that thing? It can block all of our attacks and the ones that hit it do barely any damage. Plus it heals itself! That thing is nigh unstoppable!" Charlotte exclaimed as they watched the fight between the monster and the magical girls. They didn't join the fight yet as they had expended most of their energy and would be useless in a battle right now. That was until the boy opened the pouch that he had on under his armor. He took out a couple of black cubes and pressed them to his soul mark. He did the same to Charlotte's soul gem and watched as the corruption left the two things.

He could feel his strength returning as the corruption left his soul mark and refueled his magic. He let go of Charlottes arm as they both felt their energy coming back to them.

"I don't know how to kill that thing but the best way it to target its head. If we can blow that whelps' head off then we win." the boy said as he started to run toward the monster with Charlotte backing him up.

"One problem though. We can't even get past his barrier without expanding too much energy to be of use. How are we supposed to take off his head if we can't even get past his barrier?" she questioned him.

"Easy, all of you guys combined your attacks and hit him all at the same time." He answered.

Charlotte gave him a flat look." Like that thing will stand still long enough for us to hit him all at once." she then saw that he had a grin on his face. "Unless you plan to do something stupid I assume." she said with a little bit of irritation in her voice.

"Just tell the girls to get ready to hit him with everything, and I mean everything. I will make sure he's standing still." He then tried to speed up but Charlotte gave a tug on his cape causing him to stop and turned to face her. She had her face downward so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Look Char-"

Listen, you idiot!" she cut him off. "Promise me you won't do something to get yourself killed!" she looked at him straight in the eyes as she said this.

He took a second to study what he could see in her eyes and saw that she was deeply concerned and worried for him. It made him happy to see that she cared for his wellbeing. He got close to her and gave her a hug. Her eyes widening at the sudden gesture.

"I promise that I won't die. You know what I wished for so don't worry. I won't let him get off shot like he did the first time. So don't worry we all will come out of this alive and have a great feast after this. My treat." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Charlotte gave a little sniff as she fought back her tears. They both looked into each other's eyes. They both slowly leaned forward and were close enough to feel the others breathe on their lips.

They were interrupted when the monster let loose another great roar and shot a beam right into a row of houses. They were obliterated leaving nothing but ashes and fire.

"Come on we can continue later." Charlotte said as she took off running again. The boy was stared wide eyed at her. He let out a few curses at the ruined moment and swore that he would kill this thing if it was the last thing he would do.

Charlotte broke off from him to run towards the group of girls, while he ran straight at the beast. He let loose a volley of Magical Lance at the monster to get its attention. He then flashed to dodge a fireball that had been shot his way. He reappeared in the air and saw a building had been flung right at him. He summoned his sword and charged it with magical energy. He changed the nature of the magic into lightning. He found that when he charged something with lightning that they gained a property to cut through just about anything. He then let loose a slash that cut through the entire building. He shielded his face as he went through the debris that had come from the house as it split around him.

He did a flip in the air as he flung his lighting charged sword at the monster. It bounced off its barrier but he let his forward momentum carry his downward decent and hit the monster with a ground breaking punch straight to the cranium. This knocked the monster down to the floor. He stood on top of the monster and cradled his broken hand. His body started to heal it but he didn't have time to let it heal. He forced his hands outward and a magical chain appeared from nowhere. It spread around the monsters body and wrapped it in a binding grip.

The monster tried to break free but he held it there with all the magic he could muster. Bind wasn't hard to neither cast nor very magic consuming. What was magic consuming was holding the beast in place as it tried to break free. He was able to hold it but he only had a couple of seconds before his magic faltered and the beast broke free.

"NOW!" he screamed out as he held the beast down.

The magical girls heard his signal and launched all of their strongest attacks right at the monsters head. The barrier around the beast couldn't hold the shear magnitude of all the combined attacks and shattered as the beasts head was hit with massive magical beams, axes, swords, and arrows. The explosion of gore showered the girls as the beast slumped to the ground.

The boy released his chains as they disappeared in a flash of light. He collapsed to his knees as he was out of energy again. He let out a small laugh as he heard the girls let out a cheer to their victory.

They had won, against the odds and the strength of the beast, they had won. He let the laughter erupt from his mouth.

Then the beast's body rumbled.

His eyes widened as he saw something that he never would have expected coming from anything else but himself. The beasts head was reforming and the damage the had been done to its body was being healed. So this is what his enemy's felt whenever they saw this.

The beast picked itself off the ground as its head reformed like some kind of gelatinous blob of flesh took shape. It then formed it mouth and teeth and the same broken crown symbol on top of its head. It eyes opened and stared down at the magical girls who looked at the beast in horror. The monster let out another ear shattering roar as it threw its head back.

Due to him being on its neck when he had binded it, he was flung into the air above the things head. He watched helplessly as he plummeted downward. His magic was spent and he wouldn't be able to recover it in time for a Flash. He closed his eyes as the beasts jaws snapped shut around him. His last thought being

'I'm sorry I broke my promise Charlotte…'

* * *

The world was nothing but darkness and pain. Every second he could feel as if it lasted for an eternity as he felt nothing but unimaginable pain. All he heard was screaming, endless screaming. He felt his body being dissolved only to be reformed. The darkness consuming him. He blearily realized that the screaming was his own but it didn't matter as a new fresh wave of pain consumed his every thought.

He didn't know how long he had been in this darkness nor did he know how he had gotten there. All he knew was the darkness, the pain, and the screaming. His mind began to fill with corruption as his mind broke. The darkness became one with him and him with it. All he knew was misery and despair as he could fill the corruption of a hundred years of suffering. This was all he knew.

* * *

The beast viewed over its kingdom as its miasma now covered the land in a hundred mile radius. Its throne was the old castle that had once been a beautiful piece of engineering; it now reduced to the sitting place of a monster.

The land around the demon had been turned into something out of a nightmare as the miasma consumed everything. It had been fifty years since the monster had been born and none had been able to stop it. That was until today.

A beam of light tore through the cloud of miasma that had blocked out the sky revealing the blue sky and sun. The beam shot right through the beast's body and exploded in a pillar of pure light. The monster roared as it died, its body exploded out ward in a shower of gore.

In the epicenter of the gore shower laid a naked boy, his hair covered in the black blood of the beast that partially dyed his white hair. He laid there unmoving for a while. Suddenly he moved and stumbled to his feet. He opened his eyes to see the ruin that surrounded him. He chocked as he took his first breath and started hacking and coughing as he spat out black icor. He took a step forward before he fell to the ground. His legs having not supported his weight in a long time. He crawled his way forward seeking to move away from this place that brought bad feelings to his mind. He dragged himself through the wreckage and debris the sharp pieces of stuff not even bothering as the cuts just healed. He made his way to…..well he didn't know, he just felt like he had to get away from here.

He crawled into the wreckage of a house and propped himself up against a wall. He sat there for some time before he noticed that there was someone across from him. He leaned forward and so did the person, he leaned backward and the person did as well. Then he realized that he wasn't looking at someone else, he was looking at a reflection of himself.

A mirror that had somehow survived the destruction was leaning against the other wall. He examined his features in the mirror as they didn't match up to what he had seen before.

His hair was snow white and stuck up in random places giving it an almost spikey look. His face remained the same but his eyes had been changed. His deep red eyes were not golden with a black ring that seemed to surround them. The whites of his eyes were no longer so as they were black. When he opened his mouth he realized his canines had grown longer giving him fangs. He looked at his unexposed torso and realized he was really muscular. His arms and legs were also but they were still slim. His hands now had nails that were sharp and pointy.

He looked like a completely new person. He then noticed the marking that was on the back of his left hand. The pattern was of a broken crown. It glowed brightly with dark energy. The boy stared at his hand for a long time. Then he opened his mouth and uttered the first thing that he had said in a long time, minus the screaming.

"Well this is new" his voice was raspy and sounded deeper than he expected. He then lay against the wall and decided to rest. Rain clouds moved in overhead and showered the area in a downpour. The boy merely slept through the rain.

* * *

**Many Years Later…**

**Japan, Mitakihara Town.**

**7:00 a.m.**

Homura woke up in a start as she became aware of her surroundings. She had just been with Madoka before she had seen lost consciousness. She took a look around and realized that she was in her room. She looked down and saw that she was no longer naked and was dressed in her pajamas.

She knew that what she had seen wasn't a dream and she knew that Madoka had wished away the witches. She was in the new world that Madoka had sacrificed herself to make. A world without witches.

Homura looked down at her left hand and saw the little ring that she had grown accustom to was still on her finger. She sent a little pulse of magic and saw the soul gem appear in its place.

She was still a magical girl.

She threw off her covers and got to her feet. She let down her hair that had been done up and pig tails and tossed her glasses away. She then realized that she had been holding on to a red ribbon in her right hand. She stopped and looked at the ribbon that Madoka had given her. She cupped the ribbon up to her cheek as she felt the wave of sadness wash over her.

So this was it. She hadn't been able to save Madoka and thus Madoka had disappeared from the world. She hadn't been able to save her friend.

A few tears slid down Homura's face she cried tears of sadness and regret for her lost friend. She wiped her tears from her face and dried her eyes. Madoka was still watching over her so she would do her best for her.

Homura undressed herself and gathered all the necessary things before she walked over to her bathroom. She got in the shower and decided that a shower would help her calm down.

* * *

Once she had gotten dressed she had checked her calendar and realized that today was the first day of school. It seemed that Madoka wanted her go to school and had sent her to the day that she had first came into class.

So Homura got dressed in the school outfit that was in her closet and walked to her mirror. She took a look at herself and nodded her head in agreement. She took Madoka's ribbon from her dresser and tied her hair in a ponytail with it. She made sure that the ribbon was noticeable before she walked out her room and proceeded to leave her house.

If Madoka wanted her to go to school then she would go for her. So she might as well not be late.

While she walked through the streets of Mitakihara noticed that some things had changed. A few extra buildings here, a new road there. She figured due to Madoka restarting the world that things must have gone a bit differently than what had happened last time.

Homura continued down the street at a leisure pace. She had enough time to get to the school so she didn't need to hurry. But that was when she felt evil presence flair up on her senses.

'No, that can't be.' she thought to herself as she looked in the direction of the presence. 'Madoka banished the witches so why is there an evil presence?' Homura then noticed the flair of magic as she felt nearby girls transform. They were far away from the presence and wouldn't make it here for another couple of minutes. Someone would definitely get hurt by that time.

Homura realized that this was probably the reason why she was still a magical girl. Madoka still wanted her to protect people. Well if this was the way it was then she would have to do it for Madoka's sake.

Homura summoned her jacket as she transformed. Gone was her school uniform and instead now was a white and purple jacket. Homura realized that her shield was gone and in place was now a bow and arrow. She realized that it was Madoka's bow!

Homura had no time to sit here and think of why here power had changed. She had to hurry up and defeat whatever it was before she was late to school. Homura took to the roofs as she used her magic to strengthen her legs and allow her to bind across the roof tops. She rushed to where she felt the presence and stopped when she came across an alleyway that was surrounded by a dark purple mist. In that mist were people who looked like emotionless puppets as they all stood around in the mist. The thing that caught Homura's attention the most was the tall creatures that wore white cloaks. They were tall and wore white masks in the shape of some kind of demon. They had stood over the people as their hands reached out gathering some kind of energy coming from the people.

Whatever they were, Homura wouldn't let this continue. She raised her bow and let loose an arrow made of energy. The arrow hit true right into the monsters head. Its mask shattering as it fell dead. It dissolved into a black dust as something fell from where it had just stood.

Homura shot another couple of arrows at the monsters and killed a few more. She noticed that all the beast raise their hands towards her and shot out beams of energy at her. Homura dodged the beams, not wanting to find out they would do to her if they hit. She landed in the mist and began to fight the demons up close.

She fired another couple and shots into the monster's heads. She flipped out of the way as they shot more beams at her, but she was too fast. Soon she had decimated all the beasts that stood around her and continued on to kill the rest.

When the last demon fell the mist disappeared. All the people that had stood around looked around stupidly and then just continued on with business as if nothing had happened.

Homura stood in the middle of the crowd. He bow had been put away and people had been giving her sideways glances. She was still dressed in her costume but didn't care if they saw her. She examined all the people as they left and made sure they hadn't been cursed or something. She didn't know what those monster things were capable of but she was going to be cautious just in case.

When all the people had left she made to leave herself when something brushed up against her foot. She looked down and saw small little black cubes littered the floor. These must have been the things that had dropped from the beast when she killed them. She knelt down to the ground and picked up the small cube examining it. It was black with little shapes and color moving about within it. She pocketed the thing to examine later. She stood up and let her transformation fade. She was now back in her regular school clothes. She then turned to continue her way to school when a voiced stopped her.

"Hey you!" the voice called out. Homura turned around to see a blue hair girl running up to her from the opposite side of the alley. Homura realized that it was Sayaka. She was dressed up in her magical girl outfit.

The girl ran up to her out of breath. "Hey 'pant' what 'pant' do you think you're doing?" the girl rasped out. Tired from having run all the way from where she had been. "All new recruits are to report to the captain before we let them go out hunting."

Whatever Houmra had been about to say had been stopped by that sentence. She had thought that Sayaka had been trying to complain to her that she was hunting within her territory. What she had said confused Homura.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about." Homura said politely.

"What do they teach you guys these days? Didn't the region commander tell you to report to the captain? Its standard procedure for new personal." Sayaka said with a look of irritation on her face.

Just then two new presences entered the alley. One was a girl with Blonde hair with curls on the bottom. The other was a red head with a ponytail. They both wore outfits fitting of a magical girl.

"Sayaka, leave the poor girl alone." the blonde one said. "You're probably scaring her."

"Captain-!" Sayaka began but a look from the blonde one made her rethink her words. "Mami, I was just telling the new recruit that she was to report to you. By the way why wasn't I told we were getting fresh meat?" she asked with a glare at the red haired one.

The red head gave a glare back. "Hey don't look at me I had no idea she was coming. Mami said nothing about it." with that they both turned to look at Mami.

"Hmm. Well this is interesting. I received no word from HQ that we were getting more people. Maybe the Kyubey is up to his old tricks again."

"While I am flattered to hear you think so highly of me, I had no hand in this." Said a white creature as it stepped from the shadows.

"What do you mean you didn't do it? How else is there a new magical girl standing right there!" the blue haired one exclaimed.

Homura had had enough of them talking as if she wasn't there. She cleared her throat to get all of their attention. "If you wouldn't mind. I will tell you how I came to be here. I wasn't sent here by whoever you are talking about and Kyubey didn't contract me. Well at least he didn't right now. You see, I come from an entirely different world."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Well that was the longest chapter I had ever written for any story ever. I hope you liked it.**

**Let me just explain a little bit of things to those of you who stuck it out until right now. The boy you read about earlier was unnamed intentionally. You will see who it is later but for right now you will just have to wait till he reappears again.**

**To explain the boys powers to those of you who couldn't figure it out. The boy doesn't have a specific power. Rather to say that his power is just having general magic ability. So when he busts out the weapons he uses it is just like with Homura, she simply seals the object into her soul gem and uses them later.**

**Abilities:**

_Flash_: This ability lets the user teleport to anywhere he/she desires. It uses a significant amount of magic and is best not used by those with low magic reserves.

_Protect_: This ability lets the user produce a barrier to protect oneself or another from harm. It takes a small amount of mana to cast but it takes a lot more depending on the attack one is stopping. Used in conjunction with Conjure.

_Conjure_: This summons up a field of magic. This field allows one to power up their attacks or simply allows the use of ability. Uses a good amount of magic to use depending on size of the field and what you are using it for.

_Enchant_: This ability allows the user to charge an object with magical power. Giving the object magical properties. Uses as much magic as you put into the object.

_Magical Lance_: This attack allows one throw a spear of magical energy. It uses its magical properties to allow it to penetrate through just about anything. Uses a low amount of mana as it is a weak attack.

_Heal_: This, as the name suggests, lets one heal ones or another's wounds. Depending on the amount of magic you put in and how good your control is, you could heal even the most grievous of wounds.

_Bind_: This technique while not very hard to cast, uses as much energy as you're willing to put into it. When binding someone you have to be stronger than the thing it or it will break free from its binds. The only other way is to use your magic constantly to hold the person in place. It is best used when multiple people cast it.

**Well I hope you liked this story and choose to come back for its second chapter. I have to say trying to write and powerful character while trying to make him seem not Gary stu like is hard. I don't even know if he felt like a Gary stu. Tell me in the reviews and I will try to fix it by the next time you see him. Thanks for reading and please review!**

MasterDV


End file.
